


The Birthday Takeover

by MadLynn



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Birthday, Cute, Fluff, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Proud Tony, Sassy Reader, Sassy Tony Stark, birthday gift, puppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 07:05:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18516382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadLynn/pseuds/MadLynn
Summary: Hi, guys!! This is a Birthday Present/Request for @bbparker on tumblrHAPPY 20TH BIRTHDAY BB I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT!!!!I chose the prompt “Try me and you will loose.” “You’re just a little girl, what can you possibly do?” “Well actually, now that you brought it up, it’s my birthday today and-”





	The Birthday Takeover

Waking up to silence is a rare thing, normally I wake up to the music and chatting of Steve, Nat, Sam, and Bucky, but today I made sure to wake up before everyone else. Making my way to the kitchen double checking that no one is up yet. They’re not. Perfect. 

“F.R.I.D.A.Y.?” 

“Yes Miss?”

“Is everything set up and ready for Birthday Takeover?” 

“Yes Miss and I must say I am very surprised Boss hasn’t clued in on this yet. Normally he reverses all codes that take away his power over his tower.” 

“Ah yes F.R.I.D.A.Y., but the trick to that is to catch him at the right drunkenness and having Pepper on my side.” I sound just a smidge smug as I point out Pepper being on my side for this one. 

“Boss does tend to have that weakness, when would you like to execute this code Miss?”

“Now works F.R.I.D.A.Y.” 

“Yes Miss” 

I sit patiently on the counter and wait. Then it happens. 

BOOM 

Ahh the confetti cannons. Then the shrieks of realizing its glitter. I wonder when the realization of it dying their hair will hit(all except for Pepper and Nat of course I don’t have a death wish)? 

Now all I hear is everyone running my way. I just sit calmly swinging my feet. 

The first to arrive is Bucky he just smiles and shakes his head at me as he scoops me off the counter for a hug. 

“Good morning Birthday Girl. What have you done to have Tony’s panties in a wad?” 

“I may have accosted him when he was drunk with Peppers permission and got control over F.R.I.D.A.Y. and the tower all day for my birthday.” I replied trying to sound as innocent as possible, but judging by the snort and chuckles I received in reply I don’t think I quite pulled it off. 

“Y/N” Tony just absolutely screeches your name. 

“Oh my I’ve never heard that pitch come out of his mouth before.” I say with wonder. 

Tony came stomping in with a giggling Pepper trailing behind him. At this point everyone else was here and eagerly awaiting the show that was surely about to happen. 

“Y/n.” 

“Yes?” 

“Why do I not have control over my tower? Why is F.R.I.D.A.Y. not listening to my orders to clean up the confetti and glitter? Last of all WHY IS EVERY SINGLE CODE SAYING YOU ARE NOW IN CHARGE AND OWNER OF EVERYTHING?!?!?” Tony finishes with a shout. 

I go to open my mouth and explain but he cuts me off. 

“You know what I don’t want to hear it. You’re going to fix everything and then you are benched and on probation and restricted access.” 

“See Tony even if I wanted to, which I don’t, I couldn’t do any of those things you just told me to do.” I calmly inform him. 

“Yes you will. I am not going to argue anymore.” 

“Try it.” 

“What?” 

**“Try me and you will lose.”**

**“You’re just a little girl, what can you possibly do?”**

**“Well actually, now that you brought it up, it’s my birthday today and** I have a signed contract here with both your signature, Director Fury's signature, and signed and notarized by both Pepper and Natasha. It states that for my birthday I get to be you for the day. In charge of the tower, spend the day with Pepper making appearances and doing meetings you’ve put off, called Boss by F.R.I.D.A.Y., not able to be punished by Fury for this stunt, and best of all you signed and dated that I am allowed to get a puppy. Everything has been Pepper approved and you can’t argue. So Happy Birthday to me from you.” I finish my speech leaning back into Bucky while everyone looks on proud of me and Tony looks just plain dumbfounded. Then he just starts clapping. 

“I have never been more proud of anyone in my life. I have been out Starked by someone who isn’t even a Stark. That’s it. I am adopting you once you are not me. You shall be a Stark. It is settled I have decided. Oh by becoming a Stark your old man one armed wonder boy there will have to take your name when you get married. Can’t be losing any Starks, we’re a rare breed. Hmmm maybe I should start making you an Iron Man suit.” I lose track of his mumbles as he wanders to his lab to I assume make me a suit. 

“Cool. I am a Stark, I get a puppy, I got his blessing to marry Bucky and he didn’t have me arrested. Job well done. Come on Pepper let's get me all business gorgeous like yourself. I wanna blow some old farts minds. I am gonna take this takeover seriously.” Pepper and I head out to be badass business women of today. 

*Bucky’s POV*

Nat is just sitting there like the cat got the cream, Clint and Sam are taking notes on this “prank”, Bruce is calmly sipping his tea like this is normal, Thor looks lost in memories, Loki looks the slightest bit impressed, Peter doesn’t know who to run after the original Stark or his new hero, and poor poor Stevie just looks like his world is turning upside down. 

“What just happened?” Steve asks as he just keeps blinking like is he blinks enough it’ll rewind things. 

“Well Punk my lovely girlfriend swindled Stark out of everything he owns, made it to where she can’t be punished, finally gets the puppy she’s been visiting at the animal shelter, clearly has Pepper and Nat wrapped around her finger, is now being adopted by Stark to be a Stark, got me Starks blessing to propose, got me to become a Stark, and is now going to take the Stark business by storm arm in arm with Pepper Potts. All because she didn’t want to be bored on her birthday.” I proudly list most of the accomplishments. 

“Fuck me now there’s two of them??” 

“Language Steve, but yes two Starks and gonna be three once I get a ring.” I chuckle as he just keeps getting paler and paler. 

“Come on big guy lets go see how Y/n does today to ease your worries, she could use a couple bodyguards.” Nat gently guides him out of the room. 

“Any other questions?” I ask the group before I head out to work out. 

Peter raises his hand. I sigh and point at him.

“Umm can I go with Captain and Ms. Romanov? I’d like to spend the day with Y/n. I’m technically an intern for Stark Enterprises so it wouldn’t be weird.” 

“Sure kid she’d love that, be sure to give her a hug and tell her it was your idea. Run along.” I shoo him out. 

“Now may I go workout now or does anyone else need anything? No? Good.” I leave the rest of them to deal with the glitter and hair dye on their own. 

 

fin


End file.
